Project Summary (Administrative Core) Continuing funds are requested by 17 vision scientists (holding 13 eligible NEI R01 grants) and their personnel to support an administrative core and three resource/service cores in the newly merged Department of Ophthalmology, Visual and Anatomical Sciences (former Ophthalmology and Anatomy/Cell Biology Departments). The Administrative core will support the overall management of the Center Core. Its organizational structure is designed to be sufficiently robust and able to integrate the activities of the three research (Resource) cores and to determine funds flow and their utilization. The overall administration of the Core grant will remain the responsibility of the PD/PI, Dr. Hazlett, in concert with the research core directors. The Administrative core will be used to provide integration, coordination and evaluation of the activities of the three resource/service cores. The Administrative core will be the vehicle by which we establish priorities, allocate resources and provide mechanisms to schedule use of a resource/service core among participating investigators. An External Advisory committee is also in place to provide oversight and review, if the need occurs. The Administrative core will be staffed by a business manager (for whom partial support is requested), secretarial and other administrative support to carry out specific activities related to the Core Vision Grant, which include providing fiscal management and integrating core activities within the institution and academic administrations. For this activity, two positions, one clerical and the other accounting will continue to be funded by the School of Medicine General Fund allocation to the Ophthalmology, Visual, and Anatomical Sciences Department for which Dr. Hazlett has oversight and responsibility to manage and balance the Research budget as vice chair of the department.